pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mayor Humdinger/@comment-27274045-20151123235127
A bit off but when (Or if) PAW Patrol comes on Japanese TV, Mayor Humdinger is called Mayor Hamden / 市長ハムデン / "Shicho hamuden" (Likely due to english lengh, also dislikelable subject name comment in Japanese to me.) If not, I'm about to get a list of characters names in-show and compare each of them of differences and this is so far: (SAME) means is the same exact name Ace Sorensen - エースソレンセン - "Esusorensen" - Ace Sorensen (SAME) Alex Porter - アレックス・ポーター - "Arekkusu pota" - Alex Porter (SAME) Apollo (the Super Pup) - アポロ(アポロスーパーパップ) - "Aporo(supapappu)" - Apollo (the Super Pup) (SAME) Bessie - ベッシー - "Besshi" - Bessie (SAME) Bettina - ベティーナ - "Betina" - Bettina (SAME) Cali - カリ - "Kari" - Cali (SAME) Cap'n (Horatio) Turbot - 船長(ホレイショ)のカレイ - "Sencho (Horeisho) no karei" - Cap'n (Horatio) Turbot (SAME) Carlos - カルロス - "Karurosu" - Carlos (SAME) Chase - 追跡 - "Tsuiseki" - Chase (SAME) Chickaletta - 四十雀 - "Shijukara" - Chickadee Cornelius (Corny) - コーネリアス（コーニー） - "Koneriasu (Koni)" - Cornelius (Corny) (SAME) Edwena - エンロン - "Enron" - Enron Ellie - エリー - "Eri" - Ellie (SAME) Emma - エマ - "Ema" - Emma (SAME) Eunice - ユーニス - "Yunisu" - Eunice (SAME) Everest - エベレスト - "Ebersuto" - Everest (SAME) Farmer AI - ファーマーアル - "Famaaru" - Farmer AI (SAME) Farmer Yumi - ファーマー由美 - "Fama Yumi" - Farmer Yumi (SAME) Francois Turbot - フランソワのカレイ - "Furansowa no karei" - Francois Turbot (SAME) Fuzzy - ファジー - "Faji" - Fuzzy (SAME) Garbie - ガルビ - "Garubi" - Garbi Gilda - ギルダ - "Giruda" - Gilda (SAME) Grover Goodway - グローバーグッドウェイ - "Gurobarguddou-ei" - Grover Goodway (SAME) Jake - ジェイク - "Jeiku" - Jake (SAME) Julius Goodway - ジュリアスグッドウェイ - "Juriasuguddou-ei" - Julius Goodway (SAME) Justina (Julia) Goodway - ジャス（ジュリー）グッドウェイ - "Jasu (Juri) guddou-ei" - Justina (Julie) Goodway Katie - ケイティ - "Keiti" - Katie (SAME) Leo - レオ - "Reo" - Leo (SAME) Little Hooty - リトル素晴らしいです - "Ritoru subarashidesu" - Little Hooty (SAME) Mandy - マンディ - "Mandi" - Mandy (SAME) Marshall - マーシャル - "Masharu" - Marshall (SAME) Matea/Mateo - マテックス/マテオ - "Matekksu/Mateo" - Matex/Mateo Mayor Goodway - 市長グッドウェイ - "Shicho guddou-ei" - Mayor Goodway (SAME) Mayor Humdinger - 市長ハムデン - "Shicho hamuden" - Mayor Hamden Mr. Porter - 氏ポーター - "Shi pota" - Mr. Porter (SAME) Precious - プレシャス - "Pureshasu" - Precious (SAME) Raimundo - ライムンド - "Raimundo" - Raimundo (SAME) Robo-Dog - ロボ子犬 - "Robo koinu" - Robo-Puppy Rocky - ロッキー - "Rokki" - Rocky (SAME) Rubble - 瓦礫 - "Gareki" - Rubble (SAME) Ryder - ライダー - "Raida" - Ryder (SAME) Skye - スッキー - "Sukki" - Skky Smiley - スマイリー - "Sumairi" - Smiley (SAME) Star - スター - "Suta" - Star (SAME) Train Engineer - 列車のエンジニア - "Ressha no enjinia" - Train Engineer (SAME) Wally - ウォリー - "U-ori" - Wally (SAME) Zuma - ズマ - "Zuma" - Zuma (SAME) (Not final list, but I'll keep expanding it that was confirmed to my sights.) *Not reventant to actual names.